


...no one can hear you scream

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Alien Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Facehugger, Kylux Eggstravaganza, M/M, Oviposition, Xeno, and somehow there's a little fluff at the end, hux is a jerk but he does care, somewhere between horror and crack tbh, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: The First Order finds a planet that seems to be perfect for Starkiller's construction. While surveying it, Kylo Ren finds out firsthand just how wrong a choice it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kylux Eggstravaganza and if you read the tags you should know which prompt this is lmao, but just in case, I chose this one:
> 
> "A detailed description of what it feels like when Kylo looks too closely at a xenomorph egg and ends up with a facehugger sliding its proboscis down his throat. (Med team intervenes; no chestbursting.)"
> 
> I've truly no idea what to tag this as because it's technically neither sex nor violence but it is kinda graphic, thus the rating. Really, it's exactly what you think it is

The survey mission had been exceptionally dull so far. Almost all of them were dull, in Kylo’s opinion, yet here he was, with a small team of scientists, a handful of Stormtroopers, and General Hux bringing up the rear. It also seemed particularly foolish to have both commanders of the Finalizer on the ground simultaneously, but Hux had, of course, insisted it was important. Kylo was fairly certain he was only here for protection anyways, even if he would much rather have been training or doing anything else remotely useful to him. There was really no other purpose for him here; it wasn’t as if he had any valuable input on exactly where they were going to build a superweapon. He knew the Force, could work with the kyber crystals that would power it, but he was no engineer, nor would he ever want to be.

The scientists spoke to each other as they went, taking readings and making notes on what they found. Kylo turned back to see Hux buried in his datapad, taking his own notes on whatever he thought worthy of remembering. Kylo looked away, annoyed for a reason he couldn’t name, and took in the forest around them instead. It was relaxing, at least, if quiet. This planet had a suspiciously low population of even non-sentients. That made it a very good candidate, given how much less time and energy and resources they’d otherwise have to put into clearing wildlife, but it was also something of a mystery – or perhaps a warning. Thus why they were here.

The trees of the dense forest cleared as they approached a cliff face and Kylo noticed a cave. Hux looked up just in time to spot it as well, ordering them inside. If it went deep enough, he claimed, it could improve the accuracy of the measurements Kylo huffed, the sound covered by his mask, but followed along. He almost hoped they’d find something that required his ‘protection’, but it wasn’t looking promising.

The cave was just as dull as the rest of the planet had been. No bones or scraps of decaying flesh signaled the presence of any predator that might live in it. It must have been deserted, then. They went deeper down, the scientists chattering excitedly about something related to the rock formations. Kylo had stopped paying attention a while ago, instead noticing it was getting warmer the deeper they went. That was strange.

By the time they made it down to a section that split off into three different paths, Kylo was sweating under his helmet. The scientists had started complaining and the handful of Stormtroopers they’d brought with them were starting to shift uncomfortably – only Hux remained seemingly unaffected, though his cheeks were beginning to turn red. Hux ordered them into teams to spread out and cover each route. Hux split the scientists and the Stormtroopers up into two groups, then gestured for Kylo to lead the way down the third.

“There’s nothing down here, Hux,” he said testily, irritated with the temperature and the situation. “Don’t you have all the measurements you need?”

“This planet is an exceptionally good candidate,” Hux replied, turning his flashlight on Kylo, “and if we’re to build Starkiller here, we’ll need more data anyways. We might as well get all we can while we’re here.”

Kylo stifled a groan, but led the way. Once the section they’d split off from was out of view, he stopped to remove his helmet to help alleviate the heat, not missing the way Hux’s eyes snapped to his face before he looked away again. Kylo smirked.

“We’re alone now, General,” he said, trying for sultry as he approached Hux. “I’m sure there’s something we could do that’s much more interesting than all of these measurements.”

Hux stared at him and, for a moment, Kylo thought he might actually give in. “Ren, I’m not going to get you off on a mission. This is _important_.”

Kylo sighed, unsurprised but disappointed. “Fine, let’s just get your little expedition over with.”

“Good.” Hux started making his way forward but paused to look at Kylo over his shoulder. “And if you stop complaining, maybe I’ll give you what you want when we get back to the ship.”

_Teasing bastard_. Kylo thought, even as he felt his blood move south at Hux’s suggestion. No, there was time for that later. For now, he just had to suffer through this cave, and then they’d be done. At least if they decided on this planet for Starkiller he wouldn’t have to do another kriffing survey mission.

They followed the twisting path of the cave, still finding nothing. Hux comm’d the other teams every now and then to check in and then went back to his notes. Kylo had long since retreated into his own head, mentally practicing saber formations, so he didn’t realize Hux had stopped until he bumped into him and nearly dropped his helmet.

“What the kriff-” Hux said, and that made Kylo look up to see what had caught Hux so off guard.

They were standing at the mouth of a large chamber, much bigger than the earlier split in the path. That wasn’t what was significant though; littering the chamber were large, almost egg-shaped objects. Were they eggs? Plants? Kylo couldn’t tell. They had a leathery outside covered with veins and were attached to the ground somehow. There was a sort of seam on the top, suggesting they may open. Or maybe they just formed that way, some fusing of tissue. Kylo reached out with the Force – he wasn’t sure what they were, but they were definitely alive.

“What _are_ these?” Hux asked, stepping closer to one but warily keeping his distance.

“I’ve never seen anything like them,” Kylo mused, walking into the chamber and approaching one of the eggs.

It was their size that was most impressive: they were nearly 3 feet tall. If they were plants, how did they survive without sunlight? Were they carnivorous, a mouth emerging from the seams? What did they eat, if there was hardly any life here? And if they were eggs, he wondered what might hatch from them – and, more worryingly, where whatever laid them might be.

Kylo moved closer, leaning in to get a better look, and the egg snapped open, a beige blur flying towards his face. Kylo jumped back a moment too late, feeling something thick and strong wrap around his neck as what felt like bony fingers closed around his head, the force of the collision enough to knock him onto his back. He reached out with the Force, pushing the body of the creature away from his mouth and nose – was it trying to suffocate him? He shouted, the sound muffled by whatever the fuck was trying to attach to his face.

The noise – or maybe it was his resistance with the Force – caused the tendril around his neck to tighten, cutting off his air supply. Kylo choked, trying to cry out again. Distantly, he heard Hux run over, yelling furiously into his comm for the other teams to come to them _now_. He pushed and pulled at the creature, getting absolutely nothing for his efforts – just how strong was it?

The lack of air was starting to affect him, Kylo’s already limited vision tunneling and his head getting light as his hands scrabbled at his face uselessly. He was about to pass out, and he was sure that would mean his death. Losing control of the Force as he neared unconsciousness, the creature closed the distance and pressed fully to his face, the grip on his head tightening. He tried to gasp, getting nothing until the creature suddenly released its iron grip on his throat.

Kylo sucked in air greedily, thankful that at least the seal wasn’t quite airtight. On his second breath, he felt something shove into his mouth sliding right over his thrashing, protesting tongue and straight to the back of his throat while another, smaller something slid rapidly into his nose. He tried to reach up and grab the creature, but he suddenly couldn’t move; something was weighing his limbs down. A dizzy feeling spread through his mind, rendering him unable to resist but still on just this side of conscious. Some sort of poison? His mind was too addled to sort it out, but all he could do now was lay there.

The thing – some sort of tentacle? Proboscis? – slid deeper, pushing down into his throat. His gag reflex appeared to be suppressed thanks to whatever the thing had drugged him with, and he was almost thankful for it. The proboscis was thick enough to be felt, but not so much so that it couldn’t slide down his throat with a bit of pressure – _almost like a cock_ , he thought, deliriously, though it was harder and had a bitter, slimy taste that didn’t match.

He had the vague sense that Hux was still shouting for help, words along the lines of ‘emergency evac’, ‘medical team’, and ‘Ren is _down_ , damnit!’ in the most distressed tone Kylo had ever heard reaching his ears. He could hardly think, both because of the poison and the rather obvious distraction relentlessly pushing itself down his helpless throat. He was going to die, wasn’t he? Yet even that thought could not fully penetrate the haze in his mind.

Deeper still it went, a slow yet punishing slide, and Kylo vaguely wondered how he was still breathing. Maybe it was the skinny tube in his nose, sitting so far down he could no longer figure out where it ended, that allowed him air. The thicker tube suddenly shunted forward, causing Kylo to let out an undignified ‘glrk’ as it finally lodging itself just behind his voicebox. He swore he could feel it on the _outside_ , could feel the way it distended his throat, tightening the hold of the tendril around his neck ever so slightly. Kylo managed a panicked noise at that and he thought he felt the tube in his nose twitch.

He only had a moment to register something larger coming through the proboscis in his mouth, a wider bulge in the tube working its way down and running over his tongue and then crawling uncomfortably slowly down his throat before it all went dark.

* * *

Hux let out a deep, relieved sigh when the medical report came in. Ren was alive, though it was a near thing, and Hux could breathe properly for the first time since that egg had burst open. Had Ren not been Force-sensitive and, quite frankly, just plain durable, he most likely would have died. Once he’d had gone down after what was clearly a struggle against that _thing_ , Hux hadn’t even tried to dislodge it. If Ren couldn’t get it off, with all his strength and power, then Hux had no chance. He hadn’t known what it was doing to him, either, and it seemed too dangerous to try to directly interfere until they had access to medical equipment. He’d dragged him – gently, or at least he’d tried to be gentle – as far as he could until the Stormtroopers from the survey team were able to help. Then the evac shuttle had arrived with a stretcher, and Ren was rushed to medical as soon as they’d docked.

How the doctors had actually managed to remove the creature remained a mystery to Hux and, truthfully, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the details. He was aware that one of them had tried to cut the thing off, only to discover it bled acid – fortunately onto the fool’s hand and not on Ren’s face. It had also apparently dosed Ren with a powerful neurotoxin, which is what had rendered him immobile and unconscious. It had tried to give Ren an overdose and kill him while they removed it but, somehow, Ren had survived that.

After the long removal process, there had been, well, _something_ , left within him, stuck in his throat and steadily making its way down. They’d managed to extract that as well and the lab was studying both it and the creature that had mauled his face. Hux had stopped even skimming the report at that point – he saw the word ‘impregnation’ and his stomach churning told him that was more than he’d ever needed to know.

Ren looked a wreck when he did finally make it out of medical and to Hux’s quarters, skin pale and lightly flushed. They’d wanted to monitor him, Hux remembered, but it appeared Ren had decided otherwise. He seemed well enough, all things considered, and Hux forcibly tamped down his relief in case it started to leak enough that Ren could sense it.

Ren went straight for the bed, not even acknowledging Hux as he burrowed in. How rude.

“So I take it you’re no longer interested in my offer from earlier?” Hux asked, wanting to needle a bit.

Ren groaned from under the blankets. “Nothing else is going down my throat tonight. Or tomorrow. Or maybe ever again.”

Hux tsked for effect, but then smirked, feeling just a little cruel. “That’s a shame. And here I was going to make you breakfast in exchange. An omelet, perhaps. Eggs are just _full_ of protein, you know.”

Ren groaned again, shoving a hand out of the blankets to flip Hux a rude gesture. Hux just chuckled and moved over to sit on the bed, removing his boots and shedding his uniform. He then draped himself over the lump of blankets that contained Ren’s body.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” he said, running a hand up and down what he thought was Ren’s back. “I’ll have you know I ordered an orbital bombardment on the planet the moment you were admitted to medical.”

Ren wiggled his head out and turned a bit, a sea of hair rolling to reveal half his face, one eye showing his surprise. “You did? I thought you said it was the best candidate yet.”

“That thing nearly killed you,” Hux stated, as if it were obvious – and really, it was – though he was unprepared for how those words felt coming out of his mouth. “And if it hadn’t gotten you, it _would_ have killed me. Certainly not an option. In fact, I was almost thinking that wasn’t enough. Perhaps we should make what’s left of it the first test site for the real Starkiller.”

The tangled mess of hair disappeared under the blankets again and Hux felt Ren shake beneath him in what was probably a laugh, followed by a muffled ‘please do’. Taking that as a victory, Hux joined Ren under the covers, curling around his back and pulling him close. He’d taken a completely absurd amount of pleasure in watching that planet burn and scar, not stopping until he knew the ground was cratered and completely useless to both the Order and whatever hellbeast lived there. It still didn’t quite feel like enough, but holding Ren tightly to his chest as the man quickly slipped into sleep somehow helped.

**Author's Note:**

> I did an uncomfortable amount of research for this lmao, but my sincere apologies to the entire Alien fandom if I got anything wrong
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) too


End file.
